One Step Inside
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Byakuya is injured by an unusual hollow, he wakes up in an adolescent body and not remembering his adult life. Worried about how Central 46 would take the news, Kisuke and Ichigo take it upon themselves to hide and protect him until he can be transformed back. As they interact, Ichigo learns things he never knew about Rukia's older brother. yaoi, Ichigo/Byakuya mpreg
1. Thinking Back

**One Step Inside**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Thinking Back**

"Would you turn that crap off?" Ichigo grumbled, making a disgusted huffing sound as his eyes were assaulted with the images of buxom, naked women that paraded around on the TV screen, "It's freaking annoying!"

"Aww, you wouldn't know a good thing if it bit you!" exclaimed Kon, dodging the shinigami substitute's hand as he tried to grab the remote from the piqued stuffed toy, "You should watch this stuff, you know. You never know when that special girl is going to walk into your life and..."

"Huh," Ichigo grunted, scratching the back of his neck and scowling, "And what?"

"It figures you wouldn't know!" Kon answered haughtily, "You don't know the first thing about romancing a lady! Unlike me, you are completely stupid when it comes to knowing what to do with a pretty girl! Like Rukia...or Orihime...or..."

"I told you to shut the hell up, okay?" Ichigo snapped, "I just don't wanna hear about that."

"What? You don't want to hear about girls? What kind of guy are you? Are you gay or something?"

"What the hell kind of question is that, you little pervert!" the shinigami substitute objected, snatching up the remote and throwing it at the mod soul as Kon danced away, watching the remote crash into the wall, the battery cover flying off and the batteries coming out and scattering on the carpet.

"Good job, baka!"

"Get over there and pick that up and fix it," Ichigo demanded.

"You're the one who threw it. _You_ fix it!" Kon fired back.

The two froze at the sound of the doorbell.

"Huh," mused Ichigo, "I wonder who that could be. I wasn't expecting anyone right now, and if it was someone from Soul Society, they usually don't bother with knocking. The only one with manners enough to do that is..."

He shook his head and glared at Kon.

"Find the batteries and fix that thing," he ordered the mod soul, "And don't do anything more to cause trouble, or else!"

Kon answered with a loud raspberry, but proceeded to start picking up the fallen batteries as Ichigo turned off the TV and walked to the front door. He peeked out the peephole and spotted Byakuya Kuchiki standing quietly on the doorstep.

"Like I said, the only one with any manners," the ginger-haired youth concluded dryly, "Wonder what he wants."

He opened the door and met the noble's calm, gray eyes curiously.

"Byakuya," he greeted the Kuchiki clan leader, "What's going on? What brings you?"

"Orders from Head Captain Yamamoto," Byakuya explained, glancing at his opened cell phone, "May I come in?"

_I wonder what he'd do if I said no?_

_Ah well, at least he's courteous enough to ask..._

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said, stepping back to permit the noble entry into the house.

They turned into the living room, where Kon was just finishing his work on the remote. He peeked out from where he had secreted himself behind a chair, grinning slyly as he caught sight of Rukia's straight-laced brother accepting Ichigo's offer of a place to sit down on the sofa. As the two sat down on the couch together, he pushed the power button, turning on the TV and covering his mouth, snickering while erotic images of naked women pranced about the TV screen, engaging in lurid sexual displays, some with each other, and some with a group of equally naked men.

Ichigo blinked, staring at the TV, then a mad blush roared over his entire body. Byakuya watched the shinigami substitute with perfectly calm eyes as he hastily rose and switched the TV off, then watched in dismay as it turned on again. He spotted Kon behind the chair and gave the mod soul a deadly look.

"S-sorry Byakuya," the ginger-haired youth said, grabbing Kon and taking the remote away forcibly, "We were just...I mean, he w-was...well..."

"You needn't explain," the noble said, looking completely unruffled.

"Get _out_ of here!" Ichigo raged at Kon, picking him up and throwing him out of the room.

He could have sworn he saw a flash of amusement in the noble's dark eyes. But a moment later, it disappeared.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized again, still blushing brightly, "That little freak just loves to cause trouble, you know. He's kinda like a little kid sometimes."

"I understand," Byakuya said quietly, "Now, to the matter at hand. Head Captain Yamamoto relayed to me that there was some kind of disturbance down near the river near here last night. Were you aware?"

"Huh? Me? Naw, I was sleeping like a log last night. I didn't see or hear anything."

"Well, be that as it may, there was a disturbance of some kind that seemed to involve flashes of kido or just reiatsu. The captain commander wants the area searched, and a report made back to him."

"Hmmm," Ichigo mused, frowning, "Is there some reason you felt like you had to come do this yourself? Wouldn't you usually send Renji?"

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "But Renji is in the healing center for the next few days."

"Shit," Ichigo breathed, looking worried, "What happened?"

"Just the usual clumsiness," the noble sighed, "Nothing deadly. And nothing the fool didn't ask for by not thinking ahead."

"That's kinda harsh, isn't it?" Ichigo asked, smirking, "Renji can't help it, right?"

"Perhaps," Byakuya replied, "In any case, it falls to me to investigate and take word back the head captain about what we find."

"We? You want me to go too? Why?" the younger man queried, "I mean, you could have just brought someone with you, right?"

"But you are Karakura Town's shinigami substitute," the noble stated matter-of-factly, "It is your duty to investigate anything that might threaten this town. I was merely respecting that it is your territory and assuming you would want to see to the matter personally."

"Ah, yeah, right. Okay," Ichigo sighed, "It's not like I was busy or anything."

"No," the noble said, smirking very slightly, "Just watching _educational TV_."

"Shut up..." muttered the younger man, scowling as he grabbed Kon, making the mod soul squeak in surprise as the ginger-haired youth shifted to shinigami form, "Kon, you stay here and stay the hell out of trouble. And don't watch that crap where Karin or Yuzu might walk in! In fact, don't watch it at all! Just...just go upstairs and stay out of the way."

"Man, you are in a pissy mood today!" Kon huffed, standing up in Ichigo's abandoned body and running his fingers through the ginger strands to muss them.

Ichigo and Byakuya watched in silence as the mod soul stalked away, then the two left the house and started down towards the river. Ichigo walked silently at the noble's side, not knowing if he should try to engage the noble in conversation, but feeling that it was too quiet and awkward, just saying nothing.

"Erm, so how is Rukia?" he asked finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"She is fine," Byakuya answered solemnly, "She is on an assignment for Captain Ukitake, but should return by the end of the week."

"Oh," Ichigo replied, unsure what to say next.

_This guy's not a big conversationalist, but there must be something that he might want to talk about, right?_

Then, he remembered.

_He likes to stare at the moon._

"Hey, uh, I don't know if you are aware, but there is a lunar eclipse happening in a little while. I've noticed that you like to look up at the moon."

"I do," Byakuya admitted, "Thank you for making me aware of that. Perhaps we can watch it after we complete our investigation. It shouldn't take long."

"Eh, that would be great," Ichigo said, still feeling a little uncomfortable being alone with the shinigami who had, more than once in the past, tried to kill him, and still often seemed less than thrilled to be in his presence.

_Not like we're enemies now. I mean, he did show confidence in me when he and the other captains sent me back to fight Aizen. And he was on of the ones who came to watch over me when I had lost my powers and they helped me to get them back. Yeah, he really has been great lately. He's not much for words, but what he does...says things._

He studied Byakuya's handsome profile from out of the corner of one brown eye and made a sound of surprise as Byakuya glanced over at him. He tried not to blush at the catching of their eyes, but felt his skin flushing anyway.

"Are you feeling all right, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, looking away again, "You look as though you might be slightly feverish."

"Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing."

The noble regarded him curiously for a moment, but said nothing more.

Ichigo gave an inward sigh of relief as the two reached the river and looked around for the site of the disturbance.

"These were the coordinates," Byakuya said, looking around, "But I do not sense any disturbance now."

"Neither do I," Ichigo agreed, "So, I guess that whatever it was decided to move on."

"Perhaps," Byakuya said, studying several barely noticeable reiatsu traces on a tree at the water's edge.

Then, he stiffened.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone has opened a garganta here recently," he surmised, extending a hand, "Whoever it was, was somewhat careless and didn't close it properly."

He focused on the area, and Ichigo made a sound of surprise as the garganta opened in front of them. Byakuya remained perfectly calm, looking into the dark recess and taking several readings before moving forward.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo asked, looking agitated, "You don't wanna go in there, do you? I mean, since Aizen's been gone, Kisuke said that Hueco Mundo's gotten pretty chaotic. And what if the damned thing closes and you can't get back?"

"I would use my reiatsu to force an opening," Byakuya said, off-handedly, "Stand clear if you don't want to go in. You can guard my pathway back."

"Okay, but be careful, all right? I don't want you to go getting yourself lost in there and me having to explain to your sister."

"Stop speaking to me as though I was a child," the noble said, glaring softly, "Now, stand back if you are not coming in with me. Make sure the doorway does not close."

"Sure, fine," Ichigo sighed unhappily.

He watched closely as Byakuya entered the underground cavern and began to look around and take readings. The noble worked at his task for several minutes, before pausing and looking around.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

The noble opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again as a huge, shrieking hollow exploded out of a rock wall in between them, slashing at the sixth division captain. And although his sword was out in an instant, the beast's claws raked the noble's shoulder, sending blood spatter over the two and the captain's sword exacted swift revenge and then the cavern suddenly lit with a hard swell of swirling pink petal blades.

"Get out of here! Close the gate!" Byakuya warned him, "Do not let this thing through. There is something very odd about him."

"I'm not abandoning you!" Ichigo said, flash stepping forward and raising his own weapon.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo cried.

A heavy blast shook the strange hollow, which shrieked even louder. Its body swelled ominously and Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Watch out!" he called out to Ichigo, "It's going to...!"

The rest of his words were drowned out by a huge explosion that ripped through the cavern. Ichigo flash stepped forward, but was swept up in the explosion and thrown forward. He caught up the surprised noble in his arms as the force of the blast sent them crashing through a rock wall and slammed them down into a wide expanse of sand. Then, as the two recovered themselves, the garganta closed, leaving the two men staring at each other in the darkness.

"Shit," Ichigo breathed, "We're in Hueco Mundo..."

At that moment, Byakuya gave a pained groan and collapsed in a pretty heap at the shinigami substitute's feet.

"What? No! This is fucking _not happening_!" he complained, dropping to his knees at the noble's side, "Byakuya, for the love of kami, don't _freaking do this _to me! C'mon, wake up! I need you to help get us the hell out of here!"

He leaned over the fallen captain, quickly assessing, and found that he was unconscious and had several deep cuts on his chest and shoulder, but nothing that looked life threatening.

_Probably has a concussion too, from being slammed through that damned rock wall!_

He bit at his lips, berating himself inwardly for not having paid better attention to how Hanatarou used his healing power.

_I'm not going to be able to do much, but I think I can stop the bleeding. Then, I have to find us a place where he can rest for a while. I wonder how long it will take for anyone to realize we're in trouble here...although, how the heck they're going to know where we are is another huge problem._

"Shoot, wake up, Byakuya, okay?" he urged the noble, "I'm doing my best here, but we both know I suck at this."

But even not being the best at the healing arts, he managed, after a fashion, to stop the bleeding and bring some pain relief to the still unconscious man. He looked around and spotted a small cave that didn't appear to have anything in it. Lifting the injured noble carefully, he carried Byakuya into the cave, then laid him on the sandy floor and gathered a few rocks together. He focused his reiatsu on the rocks, accidentally causing a couple of them to explode, showering the two men with small bit s of stone, before managing to warm a few.

"There," he said, nodding wearily, "Now, at least we won't freeze to death in here."

He was concerned, however, about hollows breaking in while they rested, so, not wanting to spend the whole night without sleep, he attempted placing a barrier of a kind Urahara had been teaching him, on the cave entrance, then returned to Byakuya's side.

"It's still kinda cold," he mused, lying down alongside his senseless companion, "So, I hope you don't mind me using you for some warmth. It'll be an even exchange, okay?"

He sighed, glancing out through the barrier and wondering how long they would be there before some kind of rescue came, or until Byakuya woke up. He was still in the midst of that thought when he dropped off to sleep.

Ichigo's dreams were filled with strange people, odd lights and frightening sounds. He dreamed that Byakuya had been turned into a hollow, and woke in a cold sweat, spending several anxious minutes verifying that it _had _only been a dream. But the noble looked to be resting comfortably and still a shinigami, so the younger man curled up at his side and dropped off to sleep again.

He woke again, some time later, feeling Byakuya stir against his side. Yawning sleepily, he sat up and watched as the noble raised himself. Their eyes met and Ichigo sucked in a surprised breath.

"Wh-what the hell?" he queried, staring.

Byakuya looked back at him through the same wide, gray eyes, but from a slender, wiry and much younger, teenaged body. His long, black hair tumbled misbehavingly around his shoulders and he first wore a confused expression that quickly morphed into seething anger.

"What is this?" he demanded, his reiatsu sparking viciously, "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Ichigo stammered, "Byakuya..."

"How do you know me? Tell me!" the teen version of the clan leader roared, "Did you think I would be so easy to capture?"

"Whoa, wait! I didn't...Byakuya!" Ichigo cried, evading the noble's swinging fists.

"What have you done to my powers, you fool!" snarled Byakuya, rounding on him and forcing him into a corner, "Do you think that is enough to make me unable to fight?"

"Hey, stop it, okay? We're friends! Quit trying to hit me!"

"I don't remember you, so how could you be a friend?" Byakuya roared, striking at him again.

"What? It's me! It's Ichigo! Remember, Ichigo Kurosaki?" the ginger-haired youth prompted him.

"I don't remember that name!"

"Shit, I'm in trouble," the shinigami substitute said, blocking several nasty punches and kicks, then suddenly surprising himself by capturing Byakuya's slender wrists.

He forced the other teen back against the cave wall, glaring into his eyes.

"Stop it, okay, I'm not your enemy!" he insisted, "Now, stop making all of that racket or you'll attract every goddamned hollow in Hueco Mundo!"

Ichigo froze as Byakuya's eyes rounded and his expression grew tormented.

"We are in Hueco Mundo?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, not the greatest place," Ichigo acknowledged, "but as soon as you're recovered enough, we can start working on finding a way back."

"I don't remember coming here," Byakuya said, blinking several times to clear his blurred vision, "What happened to me?"

"You were hurt by a hollow in the garganta, and it exploded and we landed here. And the truth is, I have no idea how to get back. But you..."

He stiffened as the noble teen shook his head firmly.

"I don't know how to get back either," he confessed, "Perhaps something will come to me in time."

"I'm sure something will," Ichigo said bracingly, "Now, why don't you rest a little more. You were pretty shaken up."

Byakuya started to argue, then seemed to second guess himself. He studied Ichigo closely, then nodded.

"I will try to rest," he said, lying back down.

"Me too," Ichigo said, joining him, "I guess we can figure better strategy when we're fresh."

"That sounds wise."

The two moved closer together again, sharing each other's warmth as they settled down and closed their eyes.

_I don't know why the hell that happened to him, but Kisuke will be able to sort him out._

_Yeah, Kisuke will fix him up...I hope._

"Ichigo, will you tell me something?" Byakuya asked, "You are acting like something is terribly wrong with me. Why is that?"

"Well," the shinigami substitute explained, "It's probably because when we left on this mission, you were a lot older than you are now, and now you are a kid like me and you don't even remember me! This is all kinds of _not good_!"

"I agree," Byakuya said, studying him more closely, "This is really not good. I don't remember being grown up. I don't remember that, or you, at all!"


	2. The Protector

**Chapter 2: The Protector**

**(Thanks a million to everyone reading and reviewing! Your enthusiasm really keeps me going. My gratitude to Kyuumihaira (Poor Byakuya! But I'm sure Kisuke will be able to help...if they can get back to him!), BlackButlerQueen666 (Aww, thanks so much! And here's more...), Venipa (Here you go dear!), LittleMissy (Oh yes, Yoruichi is going to have a great time! I don't know so much about young Byakuya...), Nyma (I think it's going to take a while, but that will be fun...for us, anyway!), Mrs Passionate (I think Ichigo's in for a shock!), Purple Light Snow (Ichigo has no idea of the person Byakuya was as a teen, but he is about to get a close up look!), Nyu (Oh yes, this will be fluffy! It will have it's serious moments, but romance is going to be on tap!), Random People (Yeah, can't seem to help myself! I tried mpreg in Mask of Illusion and never looked back. It's just too fun to see the Bleach boys have to deal with that!), Guest (Aww, thanks!), KarenaAngel11986 (I'm so glad you love it!), LeAwesomeOne IX (Aww, your enthusiasm really inspires me to keep the chapters in good supply. And don't worry, I'll be on the others you requested too! Just working today and half of tomorrow. But then, another weekend is coming up, so more time to write!), Clobojojo (Oh, just wait until Kon finds out Ichigo is attracted to Byakuya! lol), Hieizzz (Aww, so glad to induce squeals! That such a good thing. We all need to squeal happily sometimes.), SunlessNights (Oh, the blushes will be fierce in this!), and Blood87 (More is on the way!) Enjoy the chapter, everyone! Love you, Spunky)**

Ichigo heard a soft sighing sound and opened his eyes to find himself looking down at where Byakuya had curled up against his side and laid, comfortably sleeping. He caught his breath in surprise and blushed brightly, realizing that the other teen was completely naked.

"What the hell? When did...?"

He carefully extracted himself and hastily removed the soft, inner lining of his shihakushou, then moved to lay it over the naked youth.

Still flushed with embarrassment, he took a moment to examine Byakuya briefly, to be sure that the noble's condition had not worsened. Seeing and sensing no noticeable changes, he looked down at the other teen's sleeping face, feeling something odd inside at the sight of him.

_What's going on here? What the heck happened to his clothes? If he took them off, then they would at least still be here. And that means that they disappeared. But why?_

Further thought was derailed as Byakuya shifted and a pretty, pale thigh peeked out from under the clothing Ichigo had laid on top of him. His blush deepening, he worked the material more firmly into place and managed to fasten the tie at his waist. He sighed in relief, feeling strangely distracted by the sight of the other boy curled close to him and sleeping contentedly.

_I have to admit I've always been aware that Byakuya is a beautiful shinigami. But like this, he's not just beautiful, he's damned cute! He's going to be pissed all over again, though, if he doesn't regain some power soon. I thought that maybe the reason he had no power was because of the shock of the damage that he took. But I still don't sense any reiatsu in him. And as much as I suck at reiatsu sensing in general, I would know if he had his powers back. He doesn't. And that means that the hollow or the explosion did something that had that effect._

_I wonder how long he'll have to endure that..._

He felt a sad, sympathetic jolt as he remembered his own experience being without his powers.

_Well, at least Byakuya seems to not have any memory of being powerful, but even so, he's going to be affected badly if he realizes what he's lost. But I'll protect him. He would do the same for me, so..._

The deep, low growl of a hollow sounded suddenly, bringing Byakuya awake as well. The noble's wide, gray eyes fixed on the barrier that protected them as something huge and foul smelling slammed itself against it. Instantly, both teens were on their feet and backing deeper into the cave.

"I was afraid of this," Ichigo said softly, "I was hoping it wouldn't be long before we thought of a way to get out of here, because I knew that once we were discovered, we would be pursued constantly from then on."

"So, what do we do?" Byakuya asked, taking up a position at his side.

"You remember how to use that sword? Senbonzakura?"

"Erm...s-sword?" Byakuya repeated, looking around.

_Not happening! _Ichigo exclaimed inwardly, his eyes sweeping the area around them, only to find that, like the clothing, Byakuya's zanpakutou had disappeared.

His eyes widened as a disturbing possibility occurred to him.

_Oh my god! What if Byakuya begins to disappear too?_

Panic flooded his body for a moment, but he felt Byakuya's hand grip his arm and found himself suddenly looking into the noble's deep, beautiful and now determined eyes.

"There were some buildings in the distance," he said softly, "I noticed them while we were looking for a place to rest before."

"But that's probably Las Noches!" Ichigo objected, "We can't go there. Every freaking hollow around for miles traipses in and out of there."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "And unlike us, those hollows can open a garganta. If we want to have a chance to sneak into an open gateway, then we are going to have to get closer to them."

"That's fine for you," Ichigo mused, "Your reiatsu is so low, they can't sense you, but I'm going to attract every damned hollow within a hundred mile radius! And that's if we _don't_ end up fighting! Not that you can fight in your condition."

He flinched at the deadly look that entered the noble's eyes.

"All right, sheesh, sorry," Ichigo sighed, shaking his head and staring as a second hollow joined the first, outside the cave, "I suppose you're right about needing to get closer to them. But we may not want to go all of the way to the fortress. There are going to be more powerful hollows there. And it's not like we can just walk up to them and ask them to open a gateway for us..."

"No."

The two watched in dismay as two more dark forms gathered outside the cave. They exchanged worried glances and Ichigo looked down at the sword in his hand for a moment.

"Well, we have to do something," he said softly, "Because, sooner or later, the number of hollows outside the cave will grow to the point where they can break through, then we're done for!"

"The only choice we have is to break through now, while there are less of them," Byakuya concluded, looking from Ichigo's sword to his own empty hand. He blinked in surprise as he observed his body and realized that the yukata he was wearing wasn't his.

"What happened to my clothes?" he asked, blushing, "And why...?"

"Later," Ichigo said brusquely, taking his hand, "We have to break out of here. I am going to destroy the barrier and strike at them to give us an opening. Stay close to my side. As soon as the shield drops, grab onto me and don't let go. I'll get you through with me, okay?"

"Okay," the noble agreed, paling slightly at the thought of what they were about to do.

"Step back for a sec," Ichigo warned him, "I'm going to have to use my bankai for some extra speed."

Byakuya nodded and stepped back, watching closely as Ichigo raised his power.

"Bankai!" the ginger-haired youth cried, the power exploding around him, "Tensa Zangetsu."

Byakuya's heart pounded wildly at the swell of reiatsu that rose around them. And suddenly, he felt it close in around him, seeming to enclose him in a suffocating cloud.

"Ichigo!" he gasped, dropping to his knees.

"Damn it!" the other boy hissed, firing a blast at the barrier ahead of them and shattering it as Byakuya sank to the floor of the cave, at his feet, "My reiatsu is too much for you. Well, hang on. I'll lower my power as soon as we're free."

He picked up the noble's limp body and fired himself through the cave entrance, handily destroying two large hollows that stepped into his path. Realizing that the enemy they faced was a powerful one, the remaining hollows scattered, snarling at the dark form that shot out of the cave and disappeared into the blackness.

Ichigo made sure they had eluded pursuit, then quickly shed his bankai. He laid Byakuya in a protected area and knelt beside him, patting him gently on the face to wake him.

"Hey, Byakuya, c'mon. You've gotta wake up, okay? I need you to be able to walk. Wake up, buddy."

"I barely know you," Byakuya said suddenly, startling the ginger-haired youth, "I am _not_ your 'buddy,' Ichigo."

"Sure you are," Ichigo said, smiling as he recovered himself, "You just don't remember. But you will get your memory back. I promise. I'll take you to Kisuke. If anyone can get you back to the way you were, he can. Just hang in there, all right? Stay close to me and I'll get you back to Karakura Town. I promise."

The screech of a hollow ended their conversation suddenly, and Ichigo grabbed Byakuya and launched himself into the air.

"Damn it! They found us!" Ichigo complained.

"Well, you can hardly expect not to be noticed with all of your reiatsu lighting up the area around you. It's like a beacon to attract every hollow around!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"Well, at least I _have_ some reiatsu!" Ichigo fired back, "Right now, you're pretty helpless. You should be quiet and just stay close to me. At least I can fight."

Ichigo made an exclamation of dismay as he touched down on the sand and two more hollows attacked, one of them ramming into him and sending him tumbling away. He made a sound of distress as Byakuya tore away from him and came to his feet, then instantly started grabbing rocks and hurling them at the hollows.

"Like that's going to fucking work!" Ichigo seethed, "Get back here and stay outta this, will you? You're gonna get hurt!"

Byakuya ignored him completely, leaping onto the back of one of the hollows and clobbering him repeatedly with a sharp rock he had found. The hollow howled and turned in circles, reaching in vain to try to grab the lithe body of the youth as he continued to pound the beast into senslessness. Distracted by the surprising display, Ichigo was almost taken off his feet by one of the other hollows.

"Do you want to, perhaps _use_ some of that fighting skill you claimed to have?" Byakuya snapped sarcastically, leaping down off of the back of the hollow he had just beaten to death, "I doubt I can fight all of them, myself!"

"Shut up, you cocky little bastard!" Ichigo fumed, "Or I may just let them _eat _you!"

"Oh, you mean that wasn't your plan in the first place?" the noble fired back, "I couldn't tell. You should make up your mind."

"Argh, _shut up, dammit_!" Ichigo yelled, slicing through several hollows with his sword, then flash stepping to Byakuya's side and scooping him up again, "Just let's focus on getting outta here and then you can insult me all you want!"

He went silent suddenly, making a grunt of pain as something struck him from behind, sending the two youths crashing to the ground again. Byakuya rolled clear and dove for cover, watching in dismay as the flying hollow that had hit them, circled around and opened it's huge mouth to fire a cero.

"Kami!" he gasped, throwing himself over a small hill and going into a mad, uncontrolled tumble down the other side, crashing into scattered rocks and bumps in the sand, then finally striking his head on something and crashing down into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya," said a worried, male voice, breaking into the fog that seemed to hang all about his mind, "C'mon, wake up okay? Byakuya!"

_Ichigo_, he mouthed silently, looking up into the other youth's anxious brown eyes.

"Thank kami you're awake!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"M-my head hurts," the noble groaned, hissing softly as Ichigo helped him sit up.

He looked around briefly, noting that they were secluded in some kind of building that housed crates and boxes.

"Where are we?" Byakuya asked, blinking slowly and trying to make the two images of Ichigo he saw merge back into one, "Was I unconscious for a long time?"

"Yeah, for a few hours," Ichigo said, pressing a cold pack up against a sore spot on the noble's head and earning a discomfited groan in reply, "Sorry, I know that's gotta hurt. You hit your head pretty bad. You got kinda jostled around too. I kept getting sensed and had to fight a couple of times. Then, I found this place and it's been quiet since. I found a field kit with some healing supplies and some food. You should eat something."

"Why?" Byakuya asked, arching an eyebrow, "I seem to have no reiatsu to sustain. I have no need to eat anything. You should save the food for yourself. And you are injured."

"It's nothing," Ichigo said dismissively.

He sucked in a surprised breath as Byakuya leaned forward and located a sterile cleansing cloth, then addressed an angry gash on the shinigami substitute's forearm.

"It's not nothing," Byakuya commented, remaining calm, even as more blood oozed out and he had to place greater pressure on the wound.

"Ow, dammit, that hurts!"

"My apologies," Byakuya said, keeping his grip on Ichigo's arm, "I must press hard so that the bleeding will stop."

"Yeah, I know, but it fucking hurts!"

He paused, staring at the sudden look of guilt in the other teen's dark eyes.

"I am sorry," Byakuya said, more softly, "You wouldn't have been hurt like that if you hadn't had to protect me and yourself while I was unconscious. It's my fault you were hurt."

"It was not," Ichigo objected, "There were just a lot of them and you were out cold from hitting your head."

"No. You do not need to make excuses for me, Ichigo," the noble said, deflating even more, "The truth is, I _am_ useless to you right now."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said, shaking his head, "Because I don't call trashing a hollow with a rock being useless. It's called _using what you've got_. And it did help."

"Now you're just trying to ease my feelings by being nice to me," Byakuya said dryly, "You don't have to do that. We can just be honest and admit I'm a weakling. It's the truth."

"Hey," Ichigo said sternly, taking hold of the noble's arm and glaring into his surprised eyes, "Stop talking like that. An attitude like that will get us killed. I was wrong before when I told you to stay out of the way. What I should have done was to have you be more stealthy, sneaking up behind them and clobbering them with rocks while I took out some with my sword. It's called _working together _and using our individual strengths, and it's going to be important if we want to survive. So, you're going to be stealthy and I'll blast anything powerful that gets in our way, okay?"

"Eh...okay," Byakuya agreed, taking up another sterile cleaning pad and touching it to a cut on Ichigo's forehead.

The shinigami substitute froze as a breath of sakura reached his senses and the soft brush of the noble's fingertips caused a heady jolt in his belly.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Byakuya asked, sounding apologetic.

"It's fine," Ichigo said, biting at his lips as he felt himself begin to harden.

He caught hold of Byakuya's hand, stopping him.

"It's okay now," he said, pulling away, "Come on. I made a place for us to rest up there on the top of that stack of crates. There's a shield around it so we can sleep for a bit."

"As long as no one decides to come in and get some supplies," Byakuya said, looking around.

"There's a thick layer of dust all over everything in here," Ichigo explained, "They don't seem to come in here so much. I think it's because the things in here look like they were more for the shinigamis who were here with Aizen. Now that they're gone, no one really needs this stuff. Anyway, let me take you up to..."

He paused, realizing that Byakuya was no longer in front of him, but already climbing up the side of the stack of crates. Ichigo chuckled softly and caught him halfway to the top.

"What are you doing? I can do it myself!" the noble snapped.

"I know. I'm just saving you the trouble. Calm down and let me help you."

"I don't need your help for that! I know I can't do much of anything, but you could at least respect my pride by letting me do what I can!" Byakuya replied hotly, "I may be weaker than you, but I am not helpless!"

"I know that!" Ichigo yelled back, "I was just trying to be nice to you. Sheesh! Fine then, next time I'll just let you do it yourself. Whatever. Just lie down, all right? I'll...I'll keep watch and you can sleep."

"What about you? You need rest more than I do because you are using your powers. And besides, you did put a shield over the area, ne? You don't really need to stand watch."

"But you were talking like you really don't want to be..."

"I'm sorry," Byakuya said, his head bowing slightly, "I didn't mean to be rude to you. I just...don't like to feel weak. Doing what I can eases the feeling of being a burden to you."

All of the fight suddenly went out of Ichigo's body and he stared back at the noble in surprise.

"H-hey, it's all right," he managed, following Byakuya up into the bed he had made for them, "I get a little carried away, trying to protect everyone sometimes. I didn't mean to act like you were a burden. You're not."

"You're kind to say so," the other teen sighed, lying down and curling his body, "But we both know you are lying."

Ichigo watched him in silence for a moment, feeling a stab of guilt as Byakuya shivered and curled his body more tightly. He moved closer, wrapping himself around the other teen and moving the thin pieces of cloth he had found to somewhat cover them, then made a pillow with his pack and coaxed the other youth into resting his head on an offered shoulder.

"We'll both stay warmer this way," he explained, trying not to react to the warm scent of sakura that radiated around them, scattering his thoughts.

Byakuya didn't answer, but laid quietly against him, blinking and gazing into the darkness.

"Thank you, Ichigo," he said finally, startling the other teen into full wakefulness again.

"For what?"

"For protecting me when I was unconscious...both times. I am sorry that you were injured doing that for me. I will find a way to repay you."

"Forget it," Ichigo yawned sleepily, "It's no big deal. I wanted to."

He studied Byakuya's solemn face in the darkness for a time.

"Look, Byakuya, I know that being without your powers is hard. I remember what that's like, because...I don't know if you remember...but I lost my powers for a while."

"You did?" Byakuya queried, looking surprised.

"Yeah. I did. And when I lost my powers, you were one of the shinigamis who watched over me and sacrificed some of your own power to give me my powers back."

"I...did?"

"Uh-huh," Ichigo said, nodding, "So, I'm going to make you a promise. I'm going to promise you that I'll find a way to help you get your powers back."

"But how?"

"I don't know that yet. I only know I will, because you and I are friends."

"We are?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

The two were silent for several long minutes, until Ichigo was convinced that Byakuya must have fallen asleep. When he spoke again, it made him jump awake, himself.

"Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"You don't look at me the way a friend looks at another friend."

An odd feeling passed through Ichigo's chest and stomach as Byakuya's eyes met his in the darkness again.

"I don't?"

"No."

"Then, how do I look at you?"

Ichigo went rigid and still as Byakuya's velvet-soft lips suddenly touched his, and he felt a thousand bright fireworks go off in his head.

_Holy hell!_

_Did Byakuya Kuchiki just...kiss me?_


	3. The Logic of Attraction

**Chapter 3: The Logic of Attraction**

**(Ah! I have been up half the night finishing this, so desperately need some sleep before I drop in my tracks. *yawns widely and noisily* I promise I will express the extremes of gratitude I feel for such enthusiastic support by giving you another stellar chapter very soon and catching up on shout outs next chapter. G'night everyone! Spunky is down for the count!)**

Ichigo's stunned mind spun helplessly as the warmth and softness of Byakuya's insistent lips, the pleasant scent of sakura, and the tickle of errant strands of his hair all converged at once, stealing away whatever objection he might have made. And his distraction only grew as the noble's tongue thrust in between his parted lips, then caressed the slick, sensitive surfaces within his mouth, causing deep swells of arousal in his loins, that were helped along as Byakuya's slender body pressed up against his and their thickened arousals made contact through their clothing.

"Oh!" the shinigami substitute gasped, as Byakuya's lips released his suddenly, and the noble's smoky gray eyes fixed on his hazy brown ones, "What are you...doing?"

"You asked me how it was that you were looking at me, and I answered you as clearly as I could. I apologize for overstepping boundaries, but I felt action would be more easily understandable, in this case."

"Huh?" Ichigo managed, blinking and shaking his head as Byakuya sat up and continued to look down at him while he struggled to control the rapid beating of his heart and the shortening of his breaths, "I think you just shocked a couple years life outta me! Don't _do _that!"

Byakuya gave him such an uncharacteristic and innocent look in reply that he was momentarily stunned all over again.

_What is this guy doing to me?_

_I've never felt anything like this...for anyone. But he gets to me, big time. He's so...beautiful and he smells so good. And his kisses don't just touch my lips. I feel them all over! Damn, I'm getting harder just thinking about it! I mean, other people have been attracted to me, even kissed me. But no one's ever done this to me!_

_What the hell?_

_But...I have to get a grip. Byakuya may be in a younger form, but he is still Byakuya. And when this all gets worked out, he's going to go back to being stuffy, frustrating, ramrod backed Byakuya, like I remember._

_Problem is, the more I think about it, the more I remember being attracted to him before. _

_Yeah._

_I always thought that Byakuya was really beautiful. He always got to me that way, even back when he was trying to kill me. It's like I could see through that stuffy, bullshit exterior and I really liked him, despite him sometimes acting like a prick. And who knows better than me that Byakuya often acts different than he really feels, because he is trying to respect the rules of his clan? He still tries to follow his heart, but he's always getting held back. He walks a fine line. But now, the lines are blurred. He doesn't have the restriction of having to think about the rules._

_Kami! This is what Byakuya would be like if he had grown up here, like me!_

_And I really love him like this._

_Fuck...what am I supposed to do with that?_

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes and looking penitent, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Ichigo agreed, "but you couldn't know that because you don't remember the reasons that you wouldn't have acted that way before. You've forgotten a part of yourself, and when you get it back, you'll be pissed to the extreme if you think I took advantage of your situation."

"You mean, as I was, I was not attracted to you?" Byakuya asked pointedly, "because the basic nature, the more primal part of who I am doesn't seem to have been affected, has it?"

"No, but what has changed is that you are doing things that you wouldn't do if you remembered where you came from. You are noble class, and a shinigami. I am a commoner and a human."

"And this would make me feel less attracted to you?" the noble queried.

"Eh...?" Ichigo mumbled, blinking again and scratching the back of his neck, "Maybe it wouldn't mean you weren't attracted to me. I mean, you never told me if you were before."

"Which makes perfect sense, if what you say is true."

"Y-yeah. You have rules that you follow, at least, most of the time, that say I'm someone you can't react to that way because I'm not a shinigami and not noble, like you."

"That seems very shallow," Byakuya sighed.

"Yeah, that might be what you really think too. But, the way you were, and being your family's leader, you couldn't exactly go around saying that or doing things like kissing me, see? And when you go back to being yourself, do you really want the baggage of having started up with me like this?"

"Are you asking me if I will regret following my heart?" Byakuya asked suddenly, startling Ichigo all over again.

_It's like I just can't catch my balance. I can't look at him like this and think straight. But this is like looking at a part of him I've never gotten to see up close. Yeah, this what Byakuya's heart of hearts feels, smells, sounds and looks like. And I am overwhelmed by that!_

"Maybe you are right," Byakuya said, frowning and looking down at his hands, "But...I cannot gain a perspective like what I would normally have. I do not feel connected to being noble, or to what the rules that I followed were. I am responding to you on a more instinctual level. But, isn't that just a more honest level?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, taking the noble's slender hand in his, "But when you go back to being yourself, you might regret being so honest with me, because you won't be able to be like that anymore."

A sudden eruption of voices and quick footsteps brought the two swiftly to alertness. Ichigo's hand covered Byakuya's mouth, and he pulled the other teen up close against him, holding him tightly as the footsteps neared the storage room where they were concealed. Several moments later, the sounds receded, then died out altogether, leaving the two teens close together, with their cheeks nearly touching. And again, Byakuya's scent and softness began to reach Ichigo powerfully, making his heart pound and his hands refuse to let go. He felt a hard ache in his belly and loins, and the intense urge to kiss the other youth again. but just as he gave in and started to bring their lips together, Byakuya pulled free of him, sucking the air out of his lungs and making him slump forward, his loins throbbing painfully.

"I think they are gone."

"Yeah," Ichigo managed, feeling a feverish flush on his skin, "I think they are. We should get a little more rest now. Later on, we can start looking for a place where they tend to open the garganta. We should be able to slip in behind some who are crossing over."

" Hmmm."

Ichigo didn't miss the fact that Byakuya chose to lie down a little farther away from him, or that he turned away. But what could be going through the noble's mind was a mystery to him. And he couldn't manage a guess at what he would do next.

_We are in uncharted territory. We really need to get back and get him switched already. Although...I really, really like him like this._

_I love him like this._

_I want him so much that it hurts._

_But I have to do right by him. He's a friend, and I don't want to put our friendship in danger, just because he got to me like this._

"Ichigo, may I ask you something?" Byakuya queried, jarring the shinigami substitute out of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"If you loved a person who was dying, would you avoid expressing that love?"

Ichigo's breath caught as memories of the story of Byakuya's love for Hisana flashed in his mind.

"The reason I am asking you this is because the situation is similar. If we assume that I was attracted to you always, but would not have expressed it, it is still true that I am attracted to you. And if I am attractive to you now, that means that the attraction must have been there before, but for whatever reason, maybe because you respected my choice to adhere to the rules, you chose not to act on it. The current situation upended our association and now we are both tempted to desire each other openly. So, I am essentially asking you, if I was going to die and leave you, would that keep you from expressing your love to me?"

"Huh," Ichigo huffed, shaking his head, "Don't talk like that. No one's dying here. It's not the same. You're going to come back. It's just that you won't be able to be like this, so we'll probably be forced apart. So, why get involved, just to be torn apart, right?"

"Then, you do not ascribe to the notion that...it is better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved, ne?"

Ichigo's mind was assaulted with the sad memory of Byakuya kneeling silently before a portrait of his wife, his head bowed and the loneliness around him palpable.

_The truth is...I do. But if I say that to him now, we are going to give in to this. I'm going to have sex with him and everything from there will get really, really complicated._

"I...don't know."

He could almost feel Byakuya's hopes shatter.

_I'm such a jerk. I hate myself for making him think that I don't want this as much as he does._

_But isn't that just the reverse of how it usually is? If Byakuya was attracted to me before, didn't he have to deny it to himself and hide it from me? That's what I'm doing to him now. But, is it the right thing?_

_I wish I knew._

"Thank you for being honest with me."

_Except that what I just did was a total lie. How ironic is that?_

"Ichigo, I am sorry to have flustered you like that," Byakuya apologized, "I will not do so again. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable around me. This place is lonely enough without alienating you too."

_I hate thinking how lonely a person Byakuya really is. Does he ever get to be himself with anyone? I mean, I suppose he revealed himself to Hisana, but she's been gone for over fifty years. Is it so wrong to want to take away that loneliness for a while, even if only a short time is all that I can offer him? Or would that just be teasing him?_

_Damn! I just have no clue what is the right thing to do here!_

He laid down where he was, a short distance away from the other teen, still aching inside, even as he drifted off to sleep. And when he did sleep, he could only dream about Byakuya's aching loneliness, and how that long, savory kiss had eased the loneliness and made Ichigo feel so very alive inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo woke some time later, poorly rested and feeling even worse about hurting Byakuya's feelings. He turned over, planning to apologize, but found the place that the noble had been inexplicably empty.

"What?" Ichigo gasped, sitting bolt upright, "What the hell?"

He left the safety of the barrier and dropped down to the floor, searching for traces that would indicate where the other youth had gone, but found no sign at all of the noble's passage.

_But then, he had stealth training from Yoruichi. And even though he doesn't remember who he is or what he did before, he remembered how to fight as he had been taught. So, maybe the stealth training too is now instinctual, and he can use it without remembering how he knows it._

Whatever the case, the thought of the powerless noble, wandering around in the den of powerful hollows left Ichigo with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he left the store room and slipped out into the darkness, looking again, for any sign of which way Byakuya had gone.

_It's a good thing the hollows did away with Aizen's fake sunlight around Las Noches or hiding from them would be a lot harder. Still, if Byakuya stays out here, he is going to get caught. I can't let that happen._

_I shouldn't talk. I'm here, barely able to conceal my reiatsu and could more easily be sensed. I have more of a probability of being discovered than he does._

He was shocked out of his thoughts as two hollows passed suddenly, close to where he crouched, their words sending a chill straight down his spine.

"They caught him near the crossover site. Poor bastard never had a chance. They ripped him up and ate him right there, selfish assholes. They could have at least shared!"

"So go and eat one of _them_ if you're pissed!" the other hollow replied, smirking.

Ichigo slumped back against the wall he was crouching beside, his mind assaulted anew with the tender feeling of Byakuya's kiss, and the tragic sound of the last few words he had said.

_"...if I was going to die and leave you, would that keep you from expressing your love to me?"_

_"Huh, don't talk like that. No one's dying here. It's not the same. You're going to come back. It's just that you won't be able to be like this, so we'll probably be forced apart. So, why get involved, just to be torn apart, right?"_

_"Then, you do not ascribe to the notion that...it is better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved, ne?"_

_"I...don't know."_

He found himself hating himself even more for the words in retrospect.

"Byakuya..." he whispered, closing his eyes and feeling them dampen as he saw images of the noble, both as the strong, proud captain he was and the shyer, more emotional teen.

_"...if I was going to die and leave you, would that keep you from expressing your love to me?"_

"I have to stop thinking this way," he whispered, "He made his own choice to leave. I told him not to come out here alone."

But in his heart, he knew exactly what had made the noble ignore that advice.

_I hurt him._

_I hurt him and he came out here alone and died, just as alone._

_It's like I killed him, myself, saying what I did to him. I should have been honest with him._

"You know, you're not really doing a very good job of remaining hidden," Byakuya's voice said suddenly, shocking the life out of Ichigo and almost making him fall over.

Sucking in a surprised breath, he managed to remember that they were in enemy territory and shouting at the other youth was likely to get them both killed. Instead, he swept Byakuya up and flash stepped back to the cover of the storage room, carried him up to the protected area, then threw him down on the bed they had shared, glaring at the stunned youth and seething with fury.

"What in the fucking HELL did you think you were doing, running off like that, here in Las Noches? Are you out of your goddamned MIND? I heard them talking about killing someone and I fucking thought it was YOU, you stupid ASSHOLE! You had me thinking that you were DEAD!" he hissed, wanting to shout the words, but knowing better than to get any louder.

Byakuya's gray eyes flashed indignantly.

"I was doing what you said I should do!" he retorted, crossing his arms and glaring back at the other teen, "I was being stealthy and observing the hollows to find the location they use most often to cross over into the living world. And I did find it."

"I didn't tell you to go off alone you freaking idiot!" Ichigo snapped, "You were supposed to go WITH ME so that I could PROTECT YOU, because I don't know what I would do if you died! Do you get it, you fool?"

The hardness in Byakuya's dark eyes faded slightly.

"Ichigo, you...?"

Ichigo wasn't sure when he decided to move, but found himself suddenly surging forward and landing on top of the other youth, holding him down and plunging into that hot, defiant mouth, closing his eyes and thrusting his tongue in deeply, desperate to taste what he thought had been taken away and aching all over to be as close to Byakuya as humanly possible.

He was dimly aware of Byakuya's eyes widening and watching him in surprise as his hands swiftly laid the noble bare, and his body came down on Byakuya's.

"Ichigo, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Byakuya asked, his breath leaving him as Ichigo's mouth latched onto his again, and he felt the hard press of the other teen's arousal against his thigh, "Do you even know what you are...?"

His words ended suddenly in a hiss of pain as Ichigo's inflamed member found his entrance and plunged heedlessly inside. He clenched at the shinigami substitute's strong shoulder, burying his face in the soft flesh there, biting at it to stem the harsh burning as Ichigo's hips moved, causing a heady blend of pain and intense pleasure.

"Ichigo!"

But he had no real urge to stop the other youth. Instead, he closed his eyes tightly and sank into the feeling of intense strength in Ichigo's thrusting body loving his to within an inch of his very life.

_This is what he was holding back when he lied to me before...this powerful emotion. How long has this been building between us? How did we ever contain such a thing at all?_

_I am glad...not that I frightened him, but that this could happen. I wonder, when I go back, if I will remember._

He held on more tightly, his body moving in perfect harmony with the one atop it.

_It feels like perfection._

_I won't let myself forget how this feels!_

_Not ever..._

Byakuya's mind went blank as something powerful seemed to grip him, heart, body and soul. He was thrown into a deep well of consuming pleasure, still moving with Ichigo and biting back the cries of bliss that wanted badly to escape him. He heard Ichigo groan, then reeled as hot flashes of the other youth's release filled him inside.

_Even not remembering a thing, my body knows it has never felt anything like this before._

_Ichigo, what have we done?_

What concern he felt drained away with the ebbing of the intense emotion around them. Ichigo groaned again and collapsed on top of him, leaving their bodies connected and placing his lips close to Byakuya's flushed earlobe.

"I lied to you before," the shinigami substitute confessed, "I would rather be honest about this and experience love, even if I know going in that it isn't going to last. But...that being said, I still think that we shouldn't do this again. For some reason, it feels dangerous."

"I agree," Byakuya panted softly, surrendering easily as Ichigo's mouth found his again, "We shouldn't let this happen again. After all, how could it be any more honest...any more perfect?"

But, despite their words, neither moved to separate from the other as sleep overtook them again. And each time they woke after that, they made a lie of the words all over again as they gave in easily to the urge to make themselves one.


	4. The Young Prince

**Chapter 4: The Young Prince**

"This was impulsive," Ichigo observed, his lips finding Byakuya's as his fingers played lazily in the pearly fluid that decorated the pale flesh of Byakuya's bare belly.

"Hmmm," the noble sighed sleepily, "The first time might have been impulsive, however all of the many that followed were not impulsive any longer, but reckless. Then again, that seems to be the kind of person that you are, Ichigo."

"Are you angry?"

"Do I look angry?"

"No, you look beautiful."

Byakuya's lips curved upward.

"You don't have to flatter me," he said softly, capturing the other youth's hand and licking his fingertips provocatively, "I already gave in to you."

"Sort of," Ichigo chuckled, blushing, "I kinda just...bowled you over."

"I assure you that if I did not want you to make love to me, you would not have done so. I wanted to as much as you did."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, guilt nudging his insides, "because you still don't know who you are. Once you do..."

"We will have plenty of time to deal with that then," Byakuya assured him, "In the meantime, I plan to thoroughly enjoy..."

He trailed off, frowning and lifting a slender hand to observe it for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, an edge of worry in his voice.

"I am not sure," Byakuya said, still looking closely at his hand.

He caught his breath nervously as it seemed to shimmer slightly.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked breathlessly, "What's happening to you, Byakuya?"

"I don't know," the noble said, staring fixedly at his hand, "I feel strange inside."

Ichigo climbed to his knees and the two hastily began to put their clothes back in order.

"I think that we'd better find that garganta and get the hell outta here. We need to get back and have Kisuke take a look at you."

"I think you're right," the noble agreed, beginning to dress as well.

They climbed down from their place of concealment, staying close to one another as they exited the warehouse, and Byakuya led Ichigo to the place where he had seen groups of hollows using a garganta.

"We just have to wait until they are inside and slip in behind them," Byakuya whispered, watching as three hollows passed their hiding place and walked toward the crossover point.

"And we have to make sure we don't get caught like that guy I heard some of them talking about earlier. I wonder who it was that they killed."

"It was a prisoner taken during the war with Aizen," Byakuya said softly, ducking down as a hollow strode near their hiding spot, "There were some left in the prison levels when Aizen left, and it seems that the ones here were using them for sport or food. I slipped into the prison and freed the few that I found left there."

"Wha...? You what?" Ichigo exclaimed softly, "Byakuya, are you nuts? You could have been killed! What in kami's name were you thinking, going in there by yourself?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes, frowning.

"I was thinking that it was a horrid fate for anyone and I couldn't leave, knowing that they were trapped there. Perhaps it was a bit reckless, but..."

"I get it," Ichigo said, smiling and stealing a kiss, "and that really sounds like something you'd do, you know?"

"Well," the noble sighed, "it is my past I have lost. I have not changed in nature, I suppose."

"No, you're just like I remember you," Ichigo said appreciatively, "But come on, let's get a little closer to that exit. It looks like those guys over there are about to go inside."

The two youths slipped out of their hiding place and crept closer to the garganta as two sentry hollows passed into the cavern.

"Now! Come on," Byakuya said, grabbing Ichigo's hand and leading him into the dark opening.

They held back behind the hollows, staying close to the black walls of the cavern as they hurried forward, watching carefully for an exit that would lead them close to Urahara's shop. Some time later, they dropped down into a small park, near the shop and smiled at each other, glad to have escaped the dark environs of the hollow world in one piece.

They turned towards the shop and broke into a jog, but a few moments later, Byakuya made a sound of discomfort and stopped. Ichigo turned back and approached him, wearing a worried expression.

"Hey, you okay?"

"N-not really," the noble said, putting a hand to his head and closing his eyes, "I feel dizzy."

"Here, let me help you out, okay? I'll have you back to Urahara's in a flash."

He swept the protesting noble into his arms and flash stepped swiftly down the street and into the shop. He burst through the front doors, calling for the shopkeeper as Tessai appeared and, noting the boy in Ichigo's arms, quickly waved them on to an empty guest room.

"The boss has been worried about you and Captain Kuchiki. Word came from the Seireitei that Captain Kuchiki's reiatsu had vanished. Do you know what happened to him?"

He paused, his eyes widening as Ichigo laid Byakuya on the bed.

"I _am_ Byakuya," he announced, making the man's eyes widen even more.

"We were attacked by some kinda weird hollow that exploded and injured him. He collapsed and when he woke up, he was a kid again."

"I will get..."

"That's okay," said Kisuke from the doorway, "I'm here. What's going on?"

"Master Ichigo says that Captain Kuchiki was attacked by a hollow that exploded and injured him, then he lost consciousness and woke up in the state you see him now."

"Ah, interesting," he said, moving closer and leaning over the scowling teen, "Can you describe the hollow?"

"It was big, dark and ugly," Ichigo supplied.

"Well, that sounds about like every hollow I've ever seen," chuckled the shopkeeper.

"I do not remember much, but I believe it made a horrid screeching sound before it exploded. I lost consciousness and when I woke up, I was like this and didn't even know who Ichigo was."

"You didn't remember Ichigo?" Kisuke inquired.

"I didn't remember him, the mission, or in truth, anything from before waking up. Just hearing that awful screeching, then blackness."

"Okay, interesting. I'll take some samples of your reiatsu and get started right away with the investigation."

"And you should really try to hurry," Ichigo said worriedly, "because when we woke up this morning, Byakuya was feeling weird. And in the park, when we got back, he was dizzy and looked really pale. There was an odd shimmering around him."

"Well, that doesn't sound good," said Kisuke, moving to examine Byakuya more closely.

A moment later, he loosed a soft whistle.

"This is most definitely not good. His reiatsu is destabilizing. We need to do something about that right away. Ichigo, stay close. I'll need you to establish and hold a flow of reiatsu around him while I work on what I've got here. Now, where did you encounter the hollow?"

"Down by the river. Then, it ran into a garganta and tried to close it, but didn't close it properly. Byakuya opened it and we went in. That's when the hollow slashed Byakuya, then shrieked and exploded. I grabbed him and was going to come back, but the doorway closed. We came down in Hueco Mundo and had to dodge hollows and hide out near Las Noches until we followed a couple of hollows into the garganta and made it back here."

"You two are lucky to be alive," Kisuke said disapprovingly, "Hueco Mundo isn't the place to be these days. It's pretty chaotic there. I'm glad you two got back okay."

"Kisuke," Ichigo said worriedly, "Byakuya's going to be all right, isn't he?"

"Sure," the shopkeeper assured him, looking a little less than confident, "I'll have him sorted out in no time. But since his reiatsu's in such a flutter, you need to keep him stabilized, okay? Just keep him surrounded with your reiatsu and use it to calm his. Whatever that thing was, it seems to attack by riling the reiatsu of its enemy. When Byakuya's was messed up, it seems to have tried to anchor itself, and sort of reboot, but while it was settling, the thing exploded, riling things even more. Well, that's what I think happened anyway. I will know more, once I look at these samples I took and consult some of my notes on weird hollows. Just keep him comfortable and calm, all right?"

"Sure," Ichigo said, glancing at the noble, "I'll take care of him."

The two youths watched as Kisuke left, then Tessai re-entered the room, bearing a tray loaded down with tea and snacks.

"The boss wanted you to fill up, Captain Kuchiki," he said, setting the tray in Byakuya's lap, "You too, Master Ichigo. I don't figure you got much to eat while you were lost, ne?"

"Hardly," Ichigo confirmed, "That looks good. Thanks, Tessai."

"It's no problem," the man assured him, exiting and leaving Byakuya and Ichigo alone again.

"You should eat something," Ichigo urged the noble, noting Byakuya was only gazing quietly at the tray and not yet eating.

"I was trying to remember," Byakuya explained, "But as much as I try to remember things from before, I cannot recall anything. I do not even have fuzzy memories. It's like there's just nothing there."

"Well, Kisuke's the best scientist there is," Ichigo assured him, slipping an arm around him and feeding him a strawberry, "Don't worry. He'll have you back to yourself in no time. In the meantime, I'd better get that reiatsu flowing around you."

He laid a hand on the noble's chest, calling his power to infuse the area. He froze, staring as his reiatsu touched Byakuya's body and the noble's own reiatsu glowed a soft, lovely pink.

"You have power now?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, focusing carefully.

"No," he answered, shaking his head, "This is your reiatsu, causing this when it touches mine. It feels...warm. It feels better inside when you do this."

Ichigo smiled as the warmth of their reiatsu radiated around them.

"What is this?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"I don't know," said the noble, "but the dizziness is gone. I feel fine now."

Ichigo continued the infusion and reached over to take a bread roll from the food tray. Byakuya picked up one of the cups of hot green tea and sipped quietly at it, while observing the pink glow around them. They consumed their meal together, then, blinking sleepily, Ichigo slid onto the bed, beside Byakuya. The noble curled into his arms and drifted off, the soft glow of power still radiating around them.

They woke, hours later, to the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"Hey, Ichigo," said a feminine voice, "Kisuke said that you were here with Byakuya. I just wanted to see..."

She trailed off, staring in surprise as Byakuya and Ichigo sat up in the bed and gazed back at her.

"Do I know you?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

The purple-haired woman stared back, then blinked several times, then broke into a wide grin and laughed.

"Why, little Byakuya!" she exclaimed, "Look at you! You are..._precious_!"

"Why do I feel like knowing her was not a _good_ thing," the noble asked, frowning more deeply.

The woman moved forward and startled the noble by wrapping her arms around him tightly and squeezing so that his face was buried between her large breasts.

"So good to see you, little Byakuya!" she exclaimed, "I've missed you so much since you grew up and got so arrogant and boring!"

"What are you saying? Let go of me!" the noble yelled, struggling, "Get off, you beast!"

"Ah, you remember me?" she said, looking pleased.

"No, I just can't stand you! Get off!" Byakuya objected.

"You _do _remember me!"

"No, I don't," the noble spat crossly, "and I hope that I never do. You're horrid! Go away!"

"Maybe you should lay off him," Ichigo suggested, slipping an arm around Byakuya as the purple-haired woman released him, "You're getting him pretty agitated and Kisuke wanted him to be calm."

"Little Byakuya is almost never calm," Yoruichi said, smirking, "But fine. I wouldn't want him to get any more unstable than he already feels. What did you do to him, Ichigo?"

"What did I do to him? I didn't do anything to him!" the shinigami substitute complained, "I'm trying to stabilize his reiatsu."

"Well, you seem to be doing more destabilizing than stabilizing."

"I am not! You're just getting him all bothered. Maybe you should go and check with Kisuke...see if he's found out anything."

"I haven't found any answers yet," Kisuke said, entering the room and moving to Byakuya's side, "But I..."

He paused and frowned.

"Ichigo, what is that you're doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm stabilizing Byakuya's reiatsu, like you said," Ichigo answered, "Why?"

"Well, I just...sense something strange about the connection there."

He looked more closely, then shook his head and took several more samples of the noble's blood and reiatsu.

"Is something wrong? Should I stop?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Kisuke said, looking back at them, "Just keep him comfortable and get some rest, yourself. And I would suggest you don't do anything to rile his reiatsu anymore. It could be dangerous to him. So no partying, getting crazy or having wild sex...anything like that."

Byakuya scowled and Ichigo blushed brightly.

"Eh, Kisuke?" the ginger-haired youth asked, prompting a deeper scowl from Byakuya.

"Yeah?"

"Um, well...what if Byakuya and I already had sex?" he asked, making the noble blush as darkly as he was.

"You...and Captain Kuchiki..." Kisuke asked, blinking.

Yoruichi descended into a fit of giggles.

"Why do you look so surprised," she laughed, "He is _adorable_ like this! I could just eat him up!"

"Don't you touch me again!" Byakuya hissed as she moved towards him.

"Hey, I said don't rile him," Kisuke reminded her, "He's in a pretty precarious state. And getting back to your question, Ichigo. If you did it and he didn't explode like that hollow, then you're lucky. Save it for another time, okay? No more fun between the sheets or you just might be the death of him."

"Wha-...? You mean, he could have _exploded_?" Ichigo asked, looking alarmed.

"I'm all right. I feel fine, Ichigo. Do not worry," Byakuya said bracingly.

"All right. Fine. But Kisuke, you have to find a way to heal him!"

"I will," the shopkeeper assured him, "I'll find an answer. I promise. Just...keep him stabilized until I get back. Yoruichi, come on. I think it's better you're not around him too much."

"Oh, but I could have _so_ much fun with him this way!" the cat woman chuckled.

"Get away from me!" Byakuya snapped, hissing furiously as she patted him on the head and stole his hair tie, "Stop it, you thieving _bitch_!"

"Oh, it's just like old times!" Yoruichi cooed.

"GET OUT!" Byakuya roared, grabbing back his hair tie.

"Hey, uh, I think you'd better leave him alone," said Ichigo.

"All right," the cat woman sighed, "No fun at all..."


	5. Bladed Petals

**Chapter 5: Bladed Petals**

**(Aha, things are turning in a direction no one will suspect! This is going to get really fun now. I am off to write the next. Thanks to Cerrucci (Oh, there is going to be soooo much cuteness!), CrimsonNight41 (You will be laughing very hard pretty soon, I figure!), Hiya (Okay, here's more!), NGBW (Aww, thanks so much!), Purple Light Snow (Oh, Renji will have an...interesting reaction when he meets Byakuya! lol), Blood87 (Here you go, then! Thanks for reading!), Kuchiki (Good point. I actually meant to have Byakuya say he learned from the prisoners that they had been there since Aizen caught them, but forgot to include that. I'll have to go back and fix that when I have time.), CallMeSenseiKuchiki (So glad you liked it!), Kyuumihaira (I think Yoruichi will die laughing and Ichigo will faint!), LittleMissy (Heehee! Yes, Ichigo, stating the obvious! lol And Yoruichi is too funny around little Bya. She's so mean!), LeAwesomeOne IX (*giggles* I had a lot of fun writing that one...and this one!), Nya (Ah yes, Rukia! Still working on that. That will be along soon!), Hieizz (Heehee! You've got it!), Mrs. Passionate (Oh, it will be a while before Bya's grown up again, but the time between will be fun!...for us anyway!), Hylla (My thoughts exactly! lol), NamineLily (Yes, it's fun to see Byakuya more reactive and emotionally honest. I am really enjoying that.), KarenaAngel1986 (You are most welcome!), BlackButlerQueen666 (Thanks so much! I will keep the ball rolling!), Kami-no-Namida (Heehee! they are going to go in directions that will shock, surprise and amuse you all a once!), Zenjurou (Thanks so much! Glad to have you along!), SunlessNights (So glad you are enjoying the story!), MissyQueenBee (Yup, little Bya is bad and will get badder!), Anelir-Sensei (Here is more!), and Tougetsu (Here you go!), Whew! It was good to catch up on those shout outs, now that the bugs are out of ff for now! Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

"That woman was completely unpleasant!" Byakuya huffed disgustedly, returning to his place on the bed and resuming his meal.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Well, she told me before that she used to go to Kuchiki Manor and train with you. She liked to tease you, but she did teach you some really great flash steps and hakudo."

"Well, flash steps or no, I do not want to have to deal with her again _ever_! She is repulsive! If she lays a hand on me again, I'll show _her_ some hakudo!"

"Aww, she's not that bad," Ichigo chuckled, "She helped train me too."

"Did she torment you the way she did me?" the noble asked sourly.

"She teased me sometimes," Ichigo confessed, "She likes to change from cat to human form without putting on any clothes, just to get a rise out of you."

"Shameless," Byakuya mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Ichigo smirked and leaned closer.

"You know," he breathed hotly into the shell of one pale ear, making it blush brightly, "After what we spent last night doing, maybe you shouldn't be calling her the shameless one, ne?"

The shinigami substitute was floored when instead of the scowl he expected, Byakuya only smiled in a very self-satisfied manner and teased him with a ripe strawberry placed between his flushed lips.

"What, last night wasn't enough? You know, you_ are_ more shameless than she is!" Ichigo laughed, leaning forward to steal half of the offered fruit, but instead being pulled into a wet and amorous kiss, "Hey, aren't we supposed to avoid getting you riled? Do you really want to self-destruct?"

"I won't self-destruct," the noble said off-handedly, "Your reiatsu calmed mine. I am fine now. I just hope that Kisuke finds a way to undo what that hollow did. As much as I enjoy lying about making love to you, if indeed, I am a clan leader, there are things I should be seeing to."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, "Don't worry. Kisuke will have you changed back and off leading the Kuchiki clan again in no time. Then, you'll probably forget all about me."

"I very much doubt that I could forget you, Ichigo...ever," Byakuya said, seeking his lips again.

"Damn," Ichigo said softly, "I'm really going to miss this when you go back. I hate that it's going to be so soon..."

"Actually," said Kisuke from the doorway, "I think that Captain Kuchiki will not be changed back for a while."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "You haven't been gone all that long. You can't be giving up on changing him back already."

"Oh, I know how to change him back," Kisuke said, matter-of-factly.

"Then, why are you not going to do so?" Byakuya inquired, "I have a clan I am supposed to lead...a military division to run..."

"I know that," said the shopkeeper, "and believe me, as soon as it's safe, I will be happy to change you back. However, there's a problem."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that," Ichigo said, his arm curling around Byakuya protectively, "What are you getting at? Why can't you change Byakuya back right now?"

"Well, you know how I told you that you shouldn't go crazy and indulge in wild parties or sex?"

Byakuya and Ichigo blinked uncomprehendingly.

"You mean, when you told us too late not to have sex because he might explode?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, that," Kisuke said, nodding, "You see, the problem we have here is that the hollow that struck him is called a disruptor hollow. It attacks, trying to cut its target, then explodes and infuses the body with highly unstable reiatsu. That reiatsu can make all sorts of crazy things happen. We were worried the most about Captain Kuchiki exploding. But in other cases, there have been other side effects."

"Like what?" Byakuya inquired, looking unnerved.

"Ah...body parts rearranging themselves in kinda awful ways before actually killing the person, organs malfunctioning, hollowfications, you know...and, well, there was one other case of the effect that seems to have afflicted our Captain Kuchiki."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "You...don't mean that fading, right? He's not going to just...keep fading?"

"No, nothing that scary," Kisuke said reassuringly, "But, you see, Byakuya is in a condition which he will definitely want to be rid of before he goes back to the clan."

"Yes, I am a teenager again," said the noble, "Are you saying there is something more than that?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

Kisuke smiled.

"It looks like while your reiatsu was in a tizzy and you and Ichigo decided to explore that changed body of yours, you spun the procreative wheel and Byakuya ended up pregnant."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo asked, looking bewildered, "B-but...Byakuya...he's...a _guy_! How can he...?"

He paused, surprised that the noble hadn't reacted vociferously to the notion, then noticed the strange look on Kisuke's face. He followed the shopkeeper's gray eyes to where they watched Byakuya's reaction and froze, staring. Byakuya's eyes shone happily and his lips had curved up into a pleased smile.

"Not _quite _the reaction we would have expected," Kisuke muttered beneath his breath, "but the guy _has _forgotten just what the clan does to young, unmarried clan leaders..."

"Byakuya?" Ichigo queried, looking into the noble's happy gaze.

Byakuya focused on him and read his expression, then took on a crestfallen look.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked softly, "Did you just now realize how much trouble you'll be in with the clan?"

"No," the noble said, very softly, "I just realized that...you are unhappy with this."

"Unhappy?" Ichigo repeated, "Of course I'm unhappy! I'm barely of legal age and I'm not even out of high school yet! I can't be a father! I'm practically just a kid, myself. And you...you're...well, you're a kid right now, just as 'barely legal' as me. And even if you weren't, we aren't that serious!"

"Not that serious," Byakuya repeated quietly, "Is that right?"

"Look," Ichigo said urgently, "I like you. I really, really like you and I just...you were so cute like this, and I thought you'd been killed and I just...!"

"It's fine," Byakuya whispered, turning away and clamping down forcefully on his emotions, "Then, you needn't be a part of this. Leave me alone."

"Oh...hey, don't get mad, okay? I wasn't lying when I said I was falling for you. I am! But you know, most people don't fall in love and get married and pregnant the next day! Byakuya..." he said, reaching out and taking hold of the noble's arm.

He reeled in surprise and shock as the noble spun in his grasp, aiming a swift, vicious kick to his head.

"OW! What th'fuck!"

"I despise you! Stay away from me!" Byakuya snapped, turning and running out of the shop.

"Eh, that went well," Kisuke mused, shaking his head.

"Well, what does he expect?" Ichigo fumed, "I didn't know I could get him _pregnant_! It's not like it ever occurred to me that could be remotely possible! I was completely blindsided!"

"Yeah, I know," said the shopkeeper, "I get it. And if Captain Kuchiki was working on all thrusters, he'd get it too. But he's not himself right now, or anything like it...which is probably how you managed to seduce him."

"Hey, it wasn't like that!" Ichigo objected, "I just...I thought that the hollows had killed him, okay? I thought he was dead and then he showed up and I was so happy he hadn't died that I just..."

"Maybe you should stop trying so hard to explain," Kisuke advised him solemnly, "I might not hate you for saying stuff like that, but do you really think you should be saying that stuff to the guy you just impregnated? If it was me, I might just kick you in the head too."

"Kisuke, come on, you know me. I'm not ready to be a father. And I've never taken risks that could've made me one. I didn't have sex because I didn't feel ready. But then...Byakuya got attacked by that hollow and he changed and I just...totally fell for him. It never even occurred to me that a guy could ever get pregnant."

"I don't think it occurred to our buddy, Byakuya, either," said Kisuke, "The thing is, he heard and it made him happy. I don't know. Maybe, while the disruption messed with his memory, it didn't erase all of his instincts. I mean, he does remember how to fight."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, rubbing the side of his head, "he sure does."

"And you told me when you got back that he seemed to remember things like strategy and survival. So, I guess we can reason that the things that became more reflex to him are the things that weren't lost, while most of his memory was."

"Yeah, that sounds right."

"And what that means is that Byakuya's reaction to hearing he was having a kid might have more to do with something reflexive and instinctive than something he decided. You know he lost his wife..."

"Uh-huh."

"And in the fifty years after, how many times do you think he wished that he'd had a kid?"

Ichigo sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Probably a lot. Damn it, Kisuke, you're right. I shouldn't have said those things to him. I keep thinking that because he's in that body and that he looks like he's my age that he thinks like me too. But the truth is, he's in a different place than me. I should've thought about that and I shouldn't have said those things to him. No wonder he was so upset. Even if he doesn't remember his wife, he was reacting honestly when he was so happy about the baby. I should go find him and talk to him."

"Eh...maybe," Kisuke said uncertainly, "But don't you think you ought to give him a little time to cool down? He was pretty steamed when he left here."

"All the more reason to find him quickly," Ichigo concluded, "He's not really himself. We don't know what he might do. He could get into trouble."

"But..."

"Yeah, I'd better go and find him. I've gotta make things right."

"But..." Kisuke tried again as Ichigo flash stepped away, "Huh...and he says he just _likes_ the guy! That's some pretty serious 'liking' then."

He shook his head in resignation.

"Ichigo, you have gotten yourself and Captain Kuchiki into a shitload of trouble!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji strode through the park, heading for Urahara's shop and whistling happily to himself. He heard a soft sniff as he passed a blooming plum tree by the river's edge and slowed, slowing his whistling as well. His whistle faded away altogether as he spotted a very lovely, but obviously broken-hearted youth sitting at the foot of the tree with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, and his pretty face partially buried in his arms. He wondered if he should just leave the boy alone, but felt a tugging in his chest when he tried to make his feet move to leave him there.

"Hey, uh...are you all right?"

The youth lifted his head slightly and turned it away.

"I am fine, thank you."

"R-right, well," Renji went on, moving closer, "You kinda look like something's really wrong. I know you don't know me, but I am a good listener. It might be good to just, you know, get this off your chest."

The boy took a breath and looked ready to refuse, but then sighed softly and lowered his head onto his arms again.

"Are you...sure you really want to involve yourself?" he asked.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Renji asked, good naturedly.

"I thought we didn't know each other. Now we are friends so quickly?" the other boy mused, "That was rather fast."

"Yeah, I guess it was," Renji said, extending a hand, "The name's Renji Abarai. I go to school at Karakura High. Are you there too?"

"I...I am new in town. I am...staying with my..._uncle_, Kisuke Urahara."

Renji's eyes widened.

"That loon is your uncle?" he asked incredulously, "But... you don't look anything alike!"

"Eh, he is an uncle by marriage," Byakuya said, "Um, speaking of which, I suppose that I had best get back."

"But I thought you wanted to confide in me," Renji objected, "You looked real sad before."

"I..."

"Did someone just break up with you?" Renji asked.

"Well, kind of."

"Ah, sorry to hear that. Was she a student at the high school?"

"Er, no, it...was a _boyfriend_."

"Oh," the redhead said, arching an eyebrow slightly, "Okay. Well, whoever the guy was, he's gotta be pretty stupid to let go of a cutie like you. What was he thinking? Idiot!"

The beginning of an amused smile rose on Byakuya's lips.

"Yes, he is a complete idiot. But...I suppose he had his reasons. I guess I can understand. After all, he is young to become a parent and he had no idea I could become pregnant."

Renji's eyes crossed.

"Uh...what was that? A...um...you're pregnant?" he said in a confused tone, "But...you are...a guy, right?"

_Kami, what have I done!_ Byakuya thought belatedly, _I'm such an idiot! How in the world do I explain without looking crazy to this human?_

"I...I am...male, well, partly. You see," Byakuya stammered, thinking quickly, "I...I am...a _hermaphrodite_. I am male mostly, but strangely, it is my female...um...organs that work."

He blushed profusely and rose to leave.

"Renji Abarai, I am sorry. I see that I've flustered you. I...I didn't mean to..."

"Well, bless my heart! Who is that delectable, _sinfully pretty _creature, Renji?" said a higher pitched, but still male voice.

"Oh," said the redhead, looking over his shoulder in surprise, "Hi there Shou. Shou, this is...um...erm..."

"Bya," Byakuya said, extending a hand and gazing curiously at the smiling, colorfully dressed young man.

Shou peeked out from under a ruff of purple that rose out of his otherwise jet black hair and tumbled down over a pair of friendly blue eyes, and he accepted the noble's offered hand and kissed it lightly.

"You are just _darling_, Bya dear!" he gushed, "Say, you don't, perhaps sing, do you?"

"Oh, ah...I...I don't know..."

"Hey, knock it off, will you?" Renji said, shaking his head, "You don't even know this guy. Don't worry. We'll find someone to replace Otto."

"Excuse me," said Byakuya, "But, who is Otto?"

"Ah," sighed Shou unhappily, "Otto was my boyfriend and our lead singer, but that two-faced bitch just took up with a boy from that _other_ damned band and..."

"Other band?"

"Hey, Shou, this isn't really the time. Look, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I think Bya really wanted to talk about something."

"But he's so good looking!" Shou insisted, moving closer to Byakuya, "And I can tell from his pretty voice, oh, he _must _have perfect pitch. Hum a little for me, will you, Bya dear?"

"Uh..."

"Really! I don't have to hear a note and I know you'd be better than what we had. You're going to enroll in school, ne?"

"Well, I hadn't..."

"All right, then. Come tomorrow to my flat to practice. We'll have a listen to you then."

"But...?"

Shou removed several battered papers from his breast pocket and pressed them into the flustered noble's hand.

"_Thank you_ so much, Bya, darling," Shou said with deep sincerity as he kissed Byakuya's hand again, "You are saving a life here! I would positively _die_ if that no good, thieving two-timer and those _Bloody Demons_ beat us in the competition!"

"B-bloody demons?" Byakuya queried, blinking questioningly.

"It's the other really good band in the competition," Renji supplied, "That's the band that stole Otto away."

"Oh."

"See you tomorrow, lovely Bya, and you too, Renji!" Shou said, turning and disappearing down the trail.

Renji shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry about that. Shou is a little bit...passionate. But he's a damned good guitarist. He's a lot of fun to play with."

"I see," Byakuya said, smirking.

"Hey, it's not like that. I'm not seeing him."

"Oh?"

"Naw. I uh...I have my eye on someone. I mean, there's someone I kinda like. But he's so damned shy, I don't know if he'll ever like me back."

"I cannot see why anyone wouldn't," Byakuya said bracingly, "You are quite handsome. Those tattoos are attractive in a very primal sort of way."

"You think so?" Renji asked, smiling.

"Yes. Now, you were telling me about this person you like?"

"Yeah, he's a bodyguard. He guards my captain...erm...my friend who's a captain in the military. His name's Tetsuya Kuchiki. He's pretty. like you, with this cute, wavy hair that he can't seem to make behave...gorgeous blue eyes like sapphires and, well, the _finest_ little bottom I ever saw on a guy, you know? I would do _anything_ to make that guy notice me. But he never says much beyond 'hello' and 'goodbye.' He's like I said, really, really shy."

"Does your friend, the captain, know you like his bodyguard?"

"No, I haven't told him," Renji lamented, "You see, they come from a real good family, not a poor family like mine, and it's the captain's cousin, so..."

"Ah, I see. I am sorry, Renji. I wish I could do something to help."

"Eh, well, I'm sure it'll work itself out. Besides, I thought I was supposed to be listening to your problems, not telling you mine."

Byakuya gave him a melting smile.

"But, if we are really friends, then we should listen to each others' problems, no?"

"Yeah," Renji agreed, smiling back at him, "Yeah, you're right, Bya. So...who is this guy who got a pretty thing like you pregnant and wasn't thrilled? Point him out. I'll kick his ass for you, okay?"

"That won't be necessary, but thank you, Renji," Byakuya said, pausing as Ichigo flash stepped into view.

His smile faded as the ginger-haired youth approached them and slowed, catching Byakuya's gaze and reading the noble's warning expression. Renji looked from Ichigo to Byakuya and back, then caught his breath sharply.

"Holy _shit_!" he gasped, "It was _Ichigo_ who knocked you up and dumped you?"

"You _told _him?" Ichigo asked, staring.

"I _told _him about me _being a hermaphrodite_ and unexpectedly becoming pregnant after being with you, yes. He was very understanding."

"But Renji is..."

"Renji _says_ that he also goes to Karakura High School, where my uncle Kisuke is sending me starting tomorrow," Byakuya continued, cutting him off.

"Oh..." Ichigo said, backpedaling, "Right, okay, sorry."

"Ichigo, come on," Renji said, scowling, "What do you think you're doing, making a baby with a cutie like him, then dumping him? That's low...real low."

"Well, I didn't know a _guy _could have a baby!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You mean, you didn't tell him about your condition until after you...?"

"I didn't know I could become pregnant," Byakuya said softly, "I wasn't trying to trap him. I love Ichigo."

"Yeah? What does your uncle think about the situation?" asked Renji, "I'll bet he's kinda pissed."

"Well, he's not happy," said Ichigo, meeting Byakuya's eyes again cautiously, "But I think he understands that I wasn't really rejecting you, Bya..."

"I get it!" Byakuya said, cutting him off, "I think that we should talk privately about this."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay guys?"

"Right," Ichigo said, waving him off.

"Goodbye, Renji," Byakuya said, nodding in farewell, "Thank you for being so kind and stopping to talk to me."

"See you tomorrow, Bya."

Ichigo shook his head, watching Renji depart.

"You let him call you Bya?" he asked.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell him my real name?"

"You...do realize that Renji is a shinigami...like you."

"He is?"

"Yeah, and more than that, he's your vice captain."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"_I_ am Renji's captain...friend?" he mused.

"Yeah."

_That means that Tetsuya is my cousin! I wonder if..._

"I...I need to go back and talk to Kisuke," Byakuya, turning away.

"Wait, I thought we were going to talk!" Ichigo objected.

"What is the point in talking? You don't want a child, so I'm not going to expect you to be involved. What did you think I would do, cry over it? I have better things to do than that."

"But...?"

Ichigo let out a frustrated breath as the noble disappeared again.

"Damn it! Fine, have it your way. I'm tired of chasing you around. I'm beat. I'm going home. We can fix this tomorrow."


	6. Instinct

**Chapter 6: Instinct**

**(And the countdown to Byakuya's birthday begin! Here's a nice beginning to the festivities. Hmmm, how many different 'partners' have I written Byakuya with? I will have to explore that over the next few days. We'll begin the fun with some sweet Ichi/Bya! Enjoy!)**

"Ah, Tetsuya," Kisuke greeted the young noble, smiling, "Thanks for getting here so quickly."

"You said that my cousin had made contact with you," Tetsuya said quickly, "yet I did not sense him. I still do not sense him. What is going on? And why did he not want anyone else to know he is here?"

"Oh, we'll get to that in a sec," Kisuke said, laughing anxiously, "First things first. You reported to the head captain that he's okay and working undercover?"

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, "although I couldn't give him any information on the nature of the mission, since I didn't have any. Luckily, the captain commander trusts Byakuya's judgment, and is willing to wait until his return for a full report."

_Which is a damned sight better than what he'd be doing if he knew where his sixth division head really is, _the shopkeeper mused inwardly.

"Y-yeah. That's gonna be some report."

"Kisuke Urahara," Tetsuya said urgently, "I can tell that something odd is going on. Where is my cousin?"

"Uh...he's...in that room," Kisuke said, pointing to a closed guestroom door.

He grabbed Tetsuya's arm as the noble started for the door.

"Erm, Tetsuya, just so you aren't too shocked, Byakuya, um, well, he looks kinda different...really different."

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Kisuke, please, what is going on? Why are you beating around the bush and not just..."

Tetsuya froze and went silent, his large sapphire eyes rounding as the door opened and Byakuya stepped out to greet him.

"Tetsuya," he said, studying his cousin's floored expression, "I am sorry to take you by surprise like this."

"Byakuya..." Tetsuya breathed disbelievingly, "Byakuya, what happened to you? You are...?"

"I am all right physically, Tetsuya, but I was attacked by a strange hollow...a disruptor hollow, Kisuke called it. It exploded and destabilized my reiatsu, resulting in me taking on this form. It also seems to have disrupted my memory, which complicated things and prevented me from contacting you sooner."

"It disrupted your memory?" Tetsuya repeated, moving closer and studying him more intently, "Then..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki was with me, and the two of us were forced to flee into Hueco Mundo. It took us a couple of days to find a way back, and even when we did, it seems that changing back is presenting more than a few problems."

"I can change him back," Kisuke explained, "but..."

"But...while in Hueco Mundo and struggling to survive, Ichigo and I began to fall in love," Byakuya explained, lowering his eyes and blushing as he spoke, "We gave in to our desires, and it seems that my riled reiatsu caused me to become pregnant."

"T-to become...?" Tetsuya repeated, blinking and staring uncomprehendingly.

"I am with child by Ichigo," Byakuya said solemnly, "And while I am, Kisuke feels it is too dangerous to attempt to restore me."

"In addition to that," Kisuke went on, "I had the feeling it would be bad for the elders of the Kuchiki clan to find out what was going on. I know Byakuya is real close to you, Tetsuya. I think that he would have chosen to trust you with this."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "He would."

Tetsuya moved closer to his cousin, examining him closely, then pausing.

"If I may, watashi no itoko," he said softly.

Byakuya looked back at him questioningly, then took a surprised inhale as Tetsuya's body shimmered and became water. The water extended forward, sliding easily into Byakuya's surprised form and swirling inside, reading and assessing everything. The water emerged again a few minutes later and re-formed into Tetsuya's slender body. He looked back at Byakuya through worried eyes.

"It is you," he said, touching the clan leader's face, "I know that much. But you say that you do not remember anything. You do not remember our family? Our home? Me? Anything?"

"I seem to remember things like fighting...battle strategy, things that had become second nature," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "but I do not remember people or events. It is confusing, because I have a sense that some things are important and I have strong feelings about them, but I don't know why I feel strongly about them."

"Which is why I thought that calling you here might be a real good idea," Kisuke concluded, "You've been close to Byakuya since you both were teens, and unlike your elders, I think you'll be more interested in helping him out than judging his actions."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, taking Byakuya's hands and looking deeply into his eyes, "Whatever I can do to help you, Cousin. You need only ask."

"Well, first of all, I need you not to speak to anyone about this. Kisuke, Yoruichi and Ichigo are aware of what has happened. I would like to be sure that no one else learns of it. I am going to remain here, in Karakura Town until the baby is born, then Kisuke will restore me and I will go home and explain things to the elders. They are likely to be more receptive when I arrive with an heir."

"They still won't exactly be pleased," Kisuke added.

"But, they won't be in the fits they would be in to see you this way and to know that you were pregnant and unmarried," Tetsuya concluded, "I understand. I think this is the only thing you can do. Of course I will help you. Whatever you need."

Byakuya smiled at him gratefully.

"Kisuke told me that he thought you would be the right person to confide in. And if you are involved, I have access to the resources I would not if faced with handling this on my own."

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, nodding, "I will be happy to provide any funds or things that you require while you are here. I have full authorization to act on your behalf."

"And he is completely loyal to you," Kisuke said approvingly, "This does help a lot."

He sighed and glanced over his shoulder, in the direction of his laboratory.

"Well, if you guys are squared away, I have to get back to work. When the time comes, I want to be very sure to get the details of the transformation right."

"Thank you, Kisuke," Tetsuya said gratefully, "for your help and for your discretion."

"No problem. You guys make yourselves at home. Byakuya, Tessai has your student ID and I have a school uniform and gigai for you. Tessai should be in here with them pretty soon, so you can leave for school."

"You are going to school here?" Tetsuya asked, looking amused, "Why, Byakuya?"

The Kuchiki heir shrugged.

"I have a lot of time until the baby comes," he sighed, "I thought that it would be a better use of my time than sitting about, worrying."

"Also, you may not remember, but you have only ever been privately educated. You did not have the experience of attending the shinigami academy with your peers, but had private tutors and received all of your training from celebrated professionals. It was good training, but you used to lament that if it wasn't for me, you would have been lonely, being isolated from everyone that way. But you were heir..."

Byakuya's smiled warmed.

"I am glad that I had you to keep me company, Tetsuya. You seem very understanding."

"Well, we have been close ever since our teen years. And I owe you always for coming to my rescue when I was held in the noble's prison as a child."

"Yes, Kisuke told me about that," Byakuya mused sadly, "I wish that I could remember. But even though I don't, I feel that I can trust you. I do feel the bond between us resonating. I know you are special to me, even though I do not remember exactly what happened. It was the same way with Ichigo. With him too, I had a sense that he has long been important to me."

Byakuya's eyes went a shade darker and he sighed again and closed them for a moment.

"Tetsuya, I must confess to you that Ichigo is conflicted about suddenly being told he is going to be a father. I know that it was a surprise, but when Kisuke told us, I couldn't feel anything but happiness. Ichigo was beside himself with worry about it. He really isn't ready for this."

"Well," Tetsuya said bracingly, "there is plenty of time for him to grow into acceptance before the baby comes. Please, Byakuya, let your mind be at ease about that. You know that Ichigo, although young, is a wise and caring person. He would not disappoint you in this. I think he will come around."

"I am sure you are right," Byakuya said, his dark eyes still sad, "It is just that...I felt so happy, not just knowing that we were having a child, but that it was his and mine. Tetsuya, you remember what I was like before. Was I...was I maybe falling in love with Ichigo all along? These feelings I have for him are very strong. And when I feel them, it has the same feel that it does when I fight. It doesn't just feel like something I discovered now. It feels like something that has been there for a long time."

Tetsuya smiled and slipped an arm around his cousin.

"You have long had strong emotions when it comes to Ichigo Kurosaki. But I think that before, you were confused by them. I don't know. Maybe...maybe the gift of what is happening to you now, is that it is helping you get past that confusion."

"But, Tetsuya," Byakuya said worriedly, "what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he likes me a lot, but he doesn't really love me in return?"

"You don't have to worry about that," said Ichigo's voice from behind the two.

Byakuya sucked in a surprised breath and turned, his gray eyes meeting Ichigo's warily.

"Ichigo..."

The shinigami substitute smiled disarmingly at him.

"Hey, you aren't an easy guy to keep up with. You think you can hold still for a few minutes so that we can talk before we have to go to school?"

Tetsuya stepped back, releasing the clan leader and smiling at Ichigo.

"I will be nearby if you need me, Byakuya."

He disappeared in a flash step, leaving Byakuya and Ichigo alone in the hallway. The two regarded each other for a moment and braced themselves to speak, but were spared for a moment as Tessai appeared in the hallway, carrying a gigai.

"Ah, Lord Byakuya," he said respectfully, "I have your gigai here and your identification materials."

"Thank you," Byakuya said, accepting the items, then watching quietly a the man left.

He looked back at Ichigo.

"I should...get dressed," he said softly, "It's almost time to leave."

"Can we talk while you change?" Ichigo asked, "There are some things I really need to say to you."

"Very well," Byakuya said, turning into the bedroom and waiting as Ichigo followed him inside and closed the door.

The Kuchiki heir moved to the dressing area, while Ichigo sat on the bed, watching him with troubled eyes.

"Look, I'll just start with _I'm sorry_," Ichigo said quietly, "I was taken by surprise when Kisuke told us that you are pregnant, and I wasn't thinking. I just reacted."

Byakuya let out a soft, amused breath.

"I can hardly blame you for that. I do quite a lot of that since I became this way. We are young and somewhat impulsive."

"But, you see, that's the thing," Ichigo went on, "_I_ am young and impulsive. You may look young, but you still have your more grown up instincts, even if your memory has been lost and you have become more impulsive. Byakuya, I never had those experiences like you have to prepare me for things. So, when Kisuke told us, I had..."

"A reaction appropriate, considering your age," Byakuya finished, "You are young, even for an adult. I understand now."

"I know it doesn't make up for the fact that my reaction was hurtful to you and kami knows, I said all of the wrong things, but...you know, I really do love you."

"Ichigo!"

"And...I'm not going to abandon you. Even though I don't feel so ready to be a dad, I did make this baby with you and...as much as I'm kinda scared about the consequences...I'm happy too."

"You are?" Byakuya asked, not noticing at all as the gigai slipped from his hands and fell to the floor, leaving him standing naked in front of the mirror, "Really?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, moving to join him.

He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's slim body, placing his hands over the noble's soft belly and kissing him lightly on a blushing earlobe.

"I'm really attracted to you," Ichigo went on, "I've never felt like this about anyone before. That's why I'm so clumsy and I keep saying things that piss you off."

"I know," Byakuya said, turning his head and meeting Ichigo's lips for a gentle, over-the-shoulder kiss, "I shouldn't have reacted so impulsively. I just..."

"You were hurt because you love me, and you just want me to love you too. I do. I promise. Even if I mess up sometimes and we argue. I don't know what's going to happen when the baby's born and you get changed back to your older self. I mean, you might feel differently about me, and that's okay. It's not your fault. I only hope that you won't forget this time that we've had together like this."

"I feel the same," Byakuya agreed, turning and meeting him for a longer, deeper kiss that ended in a slow fall onto the bed.

The two exchanged hard, open-mouthed kisses as Byakuya's hands worked to loosen Ichigo's clothing.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Didn't Kisuke say...?"

"I will be fine," Byakuya panted softly, baring his lover's nether region, then rubbing seductively against him, "And if my reiatsu begins to destabilize again, you are right here to see to it."

"I guess you're right," Ichigo answered, surrendering to another bout of hot, wet kisses, "Anyway, I can't resist you when you do this to me. I know I'm really in love with you. I feel it all the way through me."

"Me too," Byakuya agreed, shifting and raising himself slightly.

He gazed affectionately into the shinigami substitute's loving eyes as he slowly joined their bodies.

"I'm scared of this going away when you change back," Ichigo admitted, holding Byakuya's hips still and looking deeply into his widened, gray orbs, "I know that you can't stay like this forever, but going back means that maybe you won't remember this and that hurts to even think about."

Byakuya's hands found his and held them tightly as he began a slow shimmy atop the ginger-haired youth.

"Well, you know that things that have become instinctive...second nature, if you will, are the things that survived in me before."

"Yeah?"

"So," Byakuya surmised, smirking, "If we make love so many times that it is second nature, then there is no way that I will forget!"

"I don't know," Ichigo said, smiling gamely, "It might take a lot of times before it's really instinctive."

"I think I am up to the task, if you are," Byakuya panted, moving his hips more forcefully.

Ichigo went breathless as he watched Byakuya's lovely body writhe and sway atop his. He moved with his lover's undulating form, clasping his hands and grinding hard against him. Neither could speak anymore as climax overtook them, and their fingers clenched as their joined bodies shivered with the explosion of intense pleasure. Byakuya groaned indulgently and collapsed onto Ichigo's heaving breast, seeking his mouth and warming it with a flurry of finishing kisses.

Ichigo gazed dazedly into the noble's pleased, gray eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Byakuya asked.

"I think we're gonna be late for your first day of school," Ichigo laughed.

"That's all right," Byakuya said, resting his head on the shinigami substitute's shoulder, "I am sure that Kisuke will write us an excuse."

"Yeah, _Please excuse Ichigo and Bya for being late, as they were having 'make-up sex' and couldn't be bothered with being on time._ Right. I'm sure they'll think that's fine!"

"Ichigo?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Ichigo grinned helplessly.

"I love you too."


End file.
